


A Cold Day in Hell

by bamboozledbylife



Series: Demons in training [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Tags will be updated, specifically character tags, wholesome adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledbylife/pseuds/bamboozledbylife
Summary: “Where am I?”“You’re dead,” Killua stated, matter-of-fact.“What? What happened?”“I’m not omniscient,” he shrugged, “I just live here.”“You… live here? Are you an angel?”“Oh,” his brow furrowed, a light pink staining his porcelain complexion. “No, I'm not. Where do you think you are?”Gon dies while in pursuit of his absentee father, and learns he's a demon when he wakes up very much alive in hell. Luckily for him the first person he meets is demon noble Killua Zoldyck who agrees to take him to earth because, well, it's where he was going anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr bamboozledbylife!

One second he'd been up in the boughs of one of the tallest trees in the world, the next he was on his back, staring up at the sky. A deep, red, sky. A sky that was decidedly not the rich azure expanse of his childhood. Devoid of fluffy clouds or blinding sun, alien in every way except it’s endless depths. 

“Hey,” a voice broke his concentration, spooking him out of his wonder, “you. What’s your name?”  
“Gon, what's yours?”  
“Killua.” 

His view of the sky was broken by a boy leaning over him. He was the owner of the mysterious voice, Killua. Their eyes met, and it was clear they were both examining each other with the same intensity.  
His hair was as fluffy and white as any cloud, his eyes that same blue of Gon’s sky. It was as though he'd stolen the whole palette; perhaps it'd left willingly for the honor of framing his delicate features.

“Where am I?” Gon asked, utterly confused.  
“You’re dead,” Killua stated. No cushioning, no theatrics, just the cold hard truth. Dead.  
“What?" A look of shock contorted his face, "what happened?”  
“I’m not omniscient,” he shrugged, “I just live here.”  
“You… live here? Are you an angel?”  
“Oh,” Killua’s brow furrowed, a light pink staining his porcelain complexion. “No, I'm not. Where do you think you are?”  
“I died, so now I’m in heaven. Right?”  
“Uh, no. There's no such thing as heaven. This is hell, Gon.”  
“Aw, damn it,” Gon exclaimed, screwing up his mouth in frustration, “I thought only evil people went to hell. It was probably all those cookies I snuck even when my aunt told me not to.”  
“Were you listening to me?” Killua sighed, “I just told you, it's not something you did, there's no such thing as heaven. If you can't move on, you go to hell.”  
“Oh," Gon paused, considering this revelation, "so I’m a ghost.” 

Killua placed his hand square in the center of Gon’s chest. He gave a few small pushes, and felt the rise and fall as he breathed. He shook his head, although there was a new lightness behind his eyes. 

“You’re not a ghost, Gon, they're incorporeal. You're a demon." He gestured broadly to their surroundings, "welcome home, it's not so great.”  
“Wait, since you can touch me, are you a demon, too?”  
“Mhm.” He hummed his agreement.

Gon rolled up to sit, and Killua jumped back to avoid clunking their heads together. He looked around in amazement, taking in the odd flora all around. They were in a clearing surrounded by trees, brown grass underneath them. Small, red, flowers twisted through the sparse grass, the same burgundy as the sky.

“You can't be a demon, you're too beautiful!" Gon exclaimed, "demons are supposed to be ugly and have horns and stuff.”  
“I could grow horns if I wanted, but I've never liked the look.” The blush on his cheeks darkened from a powder pink to a crimson hue. Killua pointedly ignored addressing the "beautiful" part.  
“Could I grow horns?” Gon combed his fingers through his hair, checking his scalp for lumps.  
“If you knew how to, yeah.” Killua laughed, "they don't just appear there."  
“So…” Gon pulled out a handful of dry grass, disappointed. He watched, eyes wide, as it dissolved in his hand. “If I died, but I’m here, alive, does that mean I’m immortal?”  
“Yes, and no. Demons can't die _on earth_. If you die down here, you'll actually die.”  
“Can I go back to earth?”  
“It’s not easy, but yeah. It can take a long time, though. All the strong demons hang around there, for some pretty obvious reasons.”

Gon sprang to his feet, staggering when they hit the ground. A sharp pain pierced his torso, knocking the breath from his lungs. Killua caught his shoulders as he buckled, steadying him. 

“You’re not dead, but you're not fine, idiot." He shook his head, "you took damage when you- wait, how did you die?” 

Gon’s kept his mouth shut, eyes closed tight and gritting his teeth through the waves of pain. Nausea rolled through his body, threatening his empty stomach. When it passed he let his eyelids flutter open, suddenly struck with how familiar this view of the ground was. 

It came back to him. He remembered the tree bark under his fingers, the wind in his hair. The strong, strong wind. He remembered tilting first, seconds before slipping completely. He remembered plummeting thousands of feet down, face first. He remembered grasping at the foilage, desperate for anything to break his fall. The only part he seemed to be missing was actually hitting the ground. 

“I fell,” he muttered, accompanied with a wry laugh, “from a tree.”  
“Seriously? That's it? The first time I died I got struck by lightning.” Killua announced with pride.  
“That’s so cool!” Gon straightened up in excitement, only to double over again.  
“Yeah, I know. You're lucky you're standing, I could barely walk for a week.”

Gon tried to straighten himself Again, this time successfully suppressing the throbbing pangs. He rolled his shoulders, gently adjusting the muscles. A cacophony of pops and cracks greeted every movement. He was stiff and sore, like he'd been laying there for weeks.

“Where do I go from here, Killua?” Gon tenderly flexed his hands, “how do I leave?”  
“By yourself, you probably couldn’t. You'd get lost in these woods before you even reached the gates. Not to mention actually getting through them.”  
“Nah, I grew up in the woods," he brushed off the warning, "I’d never get lost. Besides, I was so close to finding my dad, I can't give up now! He's gotta be on earth!”  
“You died looking for your dad?" Killua's curiosity was piqued. "Are you sure he isn't down here somewhere? Maybe that's why you couldn't find him."  
"He's on earth, I'm positive." Gon's emphatic tone could've convinced anyone. "When I said I was close, I meant it."  
"I know a thing or two about tracking demons," he said nonchalantly, "I could probably help. If you want.”  
“You'd do that? Why?”  
“Well,” Killua looks around conspiratorially, making sure no one was in ear shot, “I've been planning to go to earth for a while now, anyways. Anything to get away from my dumb family. I wasn't sure what I was gonna do, so why not help you, right?”  
“That sounds great. Thanks, Killua!” 

Gon smiled at him, big and bright, radiating the same golden warmth as the sun hell was bereft of. The only thing missing from Killua’s atmospheric looks. The perfect compliment that neither knew they were without.

“D-don't mention it.” Killua bit his tongue at the stammer, too sun blind to think straight. “Just follow me. There's a path out, but it's sort of hard to find.”

Gon stumbled the first few steps, quickly finding his footing. Killua walked at a leisurely pace, hands shoved in his pockets. He whistled a tuneless song while avoiding treading on the flowers at his feet. 

“Hey," Gon called out, "Killua.”  
“Yeah?”  
“When did you learn you were a demon?”  
“I’ve always known, most demons do. We're all born here." Killua scoffed, "you're the weird one, finding out this late. Didn't anything tip you off?”  
“I guess I have been-“ Gon held his hands up to his face, inspecting them- “young, for a long time.”  
“Let me guess, you're 19, 20?”  
“Twenty.” Gon grinned sheepishly, “my aunt always told me I was a late bloomer.”  
“ _Late bloomer_.” Killua repeated sarcastically, “and you believed that? We age slower than humans. You still look like a kid because you are one.”

Gon would've responded, but they reached the tree line and he tripped over an exposed root. His boot caught a ridge and face met trunk. Killua snickered while he rubbed his sore nose, but he helped him to his feet again.

“Nice job, nature boy. You gotta be more careful, the trees around here don't like that.”  
“What?” Gon’s voice was hollow, altered by his tight hold on his bleeding nose. “I don't think anything likes being hit.”  
“The life here isn't like life on earth. Trust me on this one, don't piss off the trees. Don't piss off anything, for that matter.”  
“I’ll do my best,” Gon said uncertainly, “but what if I already pissed the trees off?”  
“Then run like you’re about to die for real.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua teaches Gon some basic rules about Hell, not a one of which is basic.

The first thing Gon noted was the distinct lack of animals. The fluttering of wings overhead suggested birds, but they were never within sight. The undergrowth was rarely disturbed, eerily still. Insects abounded, but the most noticeable sounds were him and Killua, and that wasn't saying much.   
Black flies, wasps, and butterflies more pink than red, flew through the trees. They all avoided the boys by a wide berth. Something was wrong with the forest and it sent a cold shudder down his spine. Killua seemed unaffected, not sparing a glance around. 

At first, Gon had doubted the existence of a trail. They did seem to be following some sort of meandering path, light indentations made in the dirt. It would've been invisible to the unassuming eye. Even Gon was having some difficulty picking it out.

They spent ages walking quietly, Gon trying to familiarize himself with this foreign terrain. The smells were off, the sounds were off, the colors were all wrong. The plants swayed under a breeze he couldn't feel. If this was hell, then he knew why Killua wanted to leave. 

“Gon,” Killua interrupted the silence abruptly, “what’s your dad’s name?”   
“Ging,” he responded unthinkingly, still eyeing the forest inhabitants.  
“Ging… what? I need a last name, too.”   
“Freecs, Ging Freecs.”  
“That sounds-“ Killua stilled, thinking- “familiar. Too familiar. I think I should know who that is.” He racked his brain, before shaking it to dispel the fruitless thoughts. “Never mind, we can ask at the gates.” He began to walk again, “what’s your mom’s name?”  
“I don't know. I was raised by my aunt Mito, but she's not my biological mother. She's… probably not my biological aunt either, now that I think about it.”   
“Eh,” Killua shrugged, “that's pretty common. Not for your stature, but- it's not unheard of.”   
“My stature?” Gon cocked his head, “what do you mean?”   
“You- oh. Right. Um, here. We’re almost out of the woods, it’ll be easier to show you.” 

Gon had begun to notice the thinning trees and suspected as much. Killua picked up the pace, and he followed suit. They were almost jogging when they broke out the other side.   
There was no more grass now, just ruddy dirt below them. They looked to be on the edge of someone's property, neatly maintained shrubbery and rock paths ahead. Killua picked up a stick from the ground, sweeping his foot over a patch of dirt to smooth it. 

“Look.” He drew a large pyramid, segmented into nine pieces by horizontal stripes. “This is Hell. It's a little bit like a mountain, with nine rings that encircle it.” He drew an arch at it’s peak, “and this is the gate to earth. When you die, you appear back in the ring you were born in. We’re here,” Killua tapped the pyramid’s zenith, “in ring one. The lower you go down from here, the poorer and weaker the demons. If you were born here, and you were, it means at least your mom is rich and/or powerful. Get it?”

Gon's face said that he probably didn't.

“If my parents had all these means, then why did they send me to Earth?”   
“That's what I was saying, lots of parents do that. Their kids on safer on Earth, and if they can't afford to be gone for a long time, they leave them with a human family.”   
“Woah,” Gon whispered, in awe, “then that means my dad must be really important! If he didn't have the time to stay with me, he must be so busy down here.”   
“Well,” Killua hesitated, “didn't you say he was on Earth?”   
“Yeah, but I’m sure he's busy there too.”   
“Probably,” Killua scribbled some numbers down, aligning with each ring, “my dad does most of his work there. My oldest brother, too.”   
“You have siblings?” Gon watched him match words with the rings as well.  
“Yep. Three brothers and a sister.” Killua threw the stick on the ground, admiring his handiwork. “I barely see my dad, but my mom and my grandpa are always here.”   
“What's that other stuff you wrote?”   
“That's who runs each ring, and the number is how many demons live there. You only need to worry about the top three, if you ever decide to stay awhile.” 

The writing was neat, perfectly legible even in the dirt. 

_1 Isaac Netero, 97  
2 Pariston Hill, 156   
3 Cheadle Yorkshire, 309   
4 Light Nostrade, 1,721   
5 Knov, 3,650   
6 Satotz, 10,842   
7 Maizaistom Nana, 16,993   
8 Razor, 7,403  
9 Vacant 120 years, 4,100-8,452_

“Why is nine vacant?”  
“Because Netero likes to have each circle run by someone who was born there, but now lives in circle one. There's only three people who fit the bill.” Killua held up his fingers for emphasis. “One is my mom, but don't tell anyone that. The other two fight about it all the time, because neither of them want it.”   
“So all these people are from circle one?” Gon could feel his head spinning, reaching its capacity for numbers and facts.   
“No, it's his preference, not law. Nostrade, Knov, Satotz, and Razor all live in circle two. Speaking of which, Maizaistom took kind of a rough deal, he should be in charge of circle four. And Razor and Nostrade-“ If it was possible, steam would be coming from Gon’s ears. His face was blank, trying to process it all. “Gon, are you listening to me?”  
“I, uh- no. Sorry, you lost me.” Gon scratched the back of his head, “you said only the first three matter, though, right?”   
“Ugh,” Killua put his hand over his eyes, “sure. In fact, just worry about Netero. He's in charge, so that's what matters.”  
“Alright,” Gon said, unsure, “if you say so. Now,” he pointed at the arch hovering above the diagram. “How do we get there?”  
“It’ll be easy once we get off the property. We have to follow the main road. It's kind of a pain on foot, but it's only because it takes a while.”  
“The property? Are we on someone’s land?”   
“Yeah,” Killua snorted, “mine.”

The faint sound of approaching footsteps stunted their conversation. The light thud of shoe on stone announced somebody’s approach. Gon strained to listen; he was sure he could hear two distinct sets. He looked to Killua for guidance, trying to gauge his reaction.   
The other boy had shoved his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes and muttering something unsavory under his breath. The very picture of adolescent exasperation. Gon turned back when he heard the clearing of a throat. 

Where there previously had been nobody, there now stood two young women dressed in identical black suits. The shorter carried a cane of some sort, with a large circular knob at the end. Neither seemed much older than he or Killua.   
They both bowed simultaneously, a slight inclination of the shoulders. Their faces were stony, their posture impeccable. They seemed more automaton then human. Considering they were in Hell, they very well might be. 

“Good day, master Killua,” the one with the cane spoke first, “and company. Are you prepared for your departure?”   
“I always am. Gon,” he pointed at the one who’d spoken, “Canary.” He pointed to the other, “Amane.”   
“Master Killua,” Amane spoke in a clipped tone, “mistress Kikyo would be most displeased, should she discover that you've sullied your clothes playing in the dirt. Again.”  
“She shouldn't discover anything,” Killua said sarcastically, “because we’re about to leave.”   
“We? Surely you don't mean to bring this child.” Amane wrinkled her nose, “your mother will have our heads if we allow you to cavort about with some random boy.”  
“I have to agree,” Canary spoke reluctantly, “it’s unseemly. Word spreads far.”   
“He isn't just some kid.” Killua clasped Gon’s shoulder, “this is Gon. You know, Ging Freecs’ son?” 

Killua said it passionately, as though it meant something to him. From the two widened pair of eyes obviously it had meant something to the butlers. 

“I- I was unaware Ging Freecs had a son.” Amane struggled to regain her composure, bowing low till her head was parallel with the ground. “My apologies. Of course we will escort both you and mister Freecs to Earth.”   
“It goes without saying,” Canary seemed relieved to no longer be scolding, “that he may not visit mistress Alluka. I’m afraid it would still be in violation of your father’s rules. He’s more than welcome to accompany you elsewhere on the surface, however.”   
“Yeah, thanks, I got it. Come on, Gon.” Killua jerked his head to the side, “we need to get going.” 

Just like that, Gon was following behind Killua again. The conversation left him dazed, a million more questions humming in his mind. Kikyo was probably his mom, and Alluka was his… sister? Those two were taking them up?   
The butlers watched them leave, and even though Canary and Amane were out of sight, Gon could still feel their presence. He could tell Killua did, as well. There was a new stiffness to them both, the pressures of being watched. No wonder Killua had seemed so cautious in the woods. 

They walked along one of a plethora of winding stone paths, passing sloping hedges and twisted flowers. Large stone columns grew from the ground, vines spiraling their heights before spilling over the top, draping all the way back down. The air was thick, almost humid, here; shifting into a heavy fog the further they traveled. 

All of a sudden he stumbled a bit, hearing a sharp thunk, and he noticed with a start that there was wood under his feet. The path had transformed into an arched bridge, the dense fog obscuring the ground below. Much farther down, he could scarcely make out the sound of rushing water. He hadn't even noticed the dirt drop away.   
He could see Killua in front of him, but that was it. Gone was the stonework and foliage, replaced by the sturdy bridge and the rushing rapid. He stopped, leaning over the railing to try and catch a glimpse of something. 

“Don’t stop walking,” Killua warned. His voice sounded yards away, as though he were shouting at him across a busy street. Gon could reach his arm out and touch him, but he couldn't make out his facial features. He opened his mouth to respond, and felt the breath rush from his lungs. Instead of trying to breath in a vacuum he nodded, hopeful Killua could tell.

He pushed himself off the rail and stayed close behind Killua. Every step seemed to steal more and more sound. First Gon couldn't speak, then he couldn't hear Killua’s footsteps, and now he couldn't even hear his own. No sound pervaded the bubble, except for the steady constant of the river. It seemed to be growing louder, faster, closer with time.   
After a few moments he could feel the mist on his face. A cool spray sprinkled them both, the roaring so loud he couldn't hear himself think. All sound returned when his feet hit gravel, deafening him. He faintly heard Killua’s voice calling his name.   
He tried to reach him, but realized he'd lost his bearings, no longer sure which way was up, or forwards. He twisted his head around, and was met with a wall of wood planks. They went straight up, completely vertical, and looked identical to the bridge floor. He felt them with his hands, gaping as they sunk into the soft material. The wood was porous and spongy, swallowing his fingers.   
It pulled him in elbow deep. He arched his back, struggling to remove himself. Suddenly arms hooked around his waist and he was yanked sharply backwards. He escaped the wall with a slimy pop. No residue clung to his skin except for a bitter, earthy, scent, like rotting leaves. 

“I should've said this earlier, don't touch anything.” Killua’a voice was right in his ear now, drowning the rest out. Gon scrambled to hold on to something, finding Killua’s arm and attaching himself to it. “We’re almost out now.”

Gon couldn't feel his feet moving anymore. He could've swore they were floating for a few seconds. He knew with absolute certainty they started falling after. It didn't happen as fast as he remembered last time, but it was the same weightless limbs and rushing air.   
Before he could make sense of it, his head was bursting through the surface of the water and he was gasping for breath. He kicked his legs to tread water, and as he did it became shallower. He started kicking mud, and then he was kneeling in a puddle. When he stood, bleary eyed and nauseous, he found his clothes bone dry. 

They were out a street, like any other city street Gon had ever seen. Concrete sidewalks, asphalt roads, tall buildings framing both sides. The only thing missing were the cars.

“Killua,” he croaked, “what was that? What happened?”  
“I wasn't sure how to warn you…” Killua coughed into his elbow, “I figured you'd be fine.”   
“But- what- that.” Gon struggled for words, and ended up with an earlier question. “Who’s Alluka?”   
“My sister.” He was mumbling, taken aback by the shift. “I have to be supervised when I visit, but Canary and Amane will leave after that.” He blinked rapidly, more confused than Gon. “How are you still wondering about that after all this?”   
“Well, my day _started_ with me dying.”  
“Fair enough. It’s all normal from here on out, though, so don't worry.”   
“It’s kind of disappointing,” Gon admitted, “the thought of doing normal things in Hell.”  
“It's a straight line to the gate,” Killua smiled, “we could race there.”   
“On three?” A competitive glint echoed in both of their eyes’.  
“One,” Killua grinned, cracking his neck. “Two…” he let the pause hang for emphasis. “Three!” They shouted in unison, both taking off. They sprinted side by side, and a laugh broke through Gon’s lips in spite of the burning ache in his lungs. Maybe Hell wouldn't be so bad with a friend like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've probably done too much world building for this in my head, so feel free(please) to ask me questions on tumblr! I'm sure you guys can guess who they're trying to foist the ninth circle on lmao, the first answer that pops into your head is probably right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua make a new friend, and then promptly leave him to visit Killua's sister.

The scenery around them shifted, but not in the linear sense. They ran in the middle of the street, always moving forward, but the buildings melted down. The sensation was more akin to riding in a glass elevator and watching the world shrink beneath you. 

Gon had no idea how long they'd been running. There was absolutely no way to tell time, short of his own internal clock. No sun in the sky, no other pedestrians. He couldn't even guess how long he'd been in Killua’s yard, let alone in Hell. 

Before too long, Killua was shoving an arm in front of his chest, stopping him in his tracks. The minute his momentum stopped, he saw it. A gray obelisk, rising endlessly into the sky. It dominated his vision, although milliseconds prior it hadn't even been visible.   
There were two openings, both manned by a single guard. The larger, grander, archway was occupied by one man, meanwhile the other stood in front of a queue miles long. Demon, after demon, after demon waited in line. 

“Is this the gate to Earth?”   
“These are the _gates_ to Earth,” he corrected. ”There's seven in total. They-“ as he went to explain, memories of his prior instruction butted at his head- “nevermind, pretend I didn't say anything. As far as you’re concerned, there's two. This one in front of us.” He pointed directly upwards then, towards where the obelisk disappeared into the sky, “and that one.”   
“Do we have to wait in that line?” Gon asked, uneasy. “I’ll have to start looking for my dad from the beginning again if it takes too long.”   
“We don't,” Killua dismissed his worry. “That's for everyone without a pass.”   
“We have passes?”   
“We’re about to. Basically, if you think you have an urgent reason to go up, you go to the big gate. If they agree with you, you get a pass.”  
“What if they don't agree with us?” 

“You and master Killua will be fine.” Canary and Amane had appeared in front of them during the brief span of their conversation. It was Canary who reassured him now. “Being from the first circle gives you certain privileges, this is one of them.”   
“That doesn't seem fair,” Gon couldn't make out the end of the queue. It seemed to stretch into eternity. “Why am I anymore important than any of them?”   
“You’re the son of Ging Freecs,” Amane stated. “Your blood line is almost as prestigious as master Killua’s. They would be foolish to raise your ire.”   
“What?” Gon stared blankly back at her.   
“We need to leave, yes?” Canary interjected. “Mistress Alluka is waiting, after all.”   
“You’re right,” Killua agreed. “Gon, lets go. The why’s don't matter, just take advantage of what you have.” 

It didn't sit right with him, any of this. Gon barely knew who his father was, but down here even strangers seemed to be very familiar. It made him even more impatient to find his father, to talk with this supposed legend.   
He walked along side Killua, the butlers following close behind. The man standing in front of the gate had been there this whole time, and as they approached they could hear him shouting. He sounded to be in an argument with the guard, a heated one from his end. 

“You have to let me through! You have to! My business will fail if I’m not back up there in the next-“   
“Sir, as I’ve told you before,” the bored looking guard droned, “the answer is no. You're wasting your time fighting with me. Get in line.”  
“There's people who depend on me! They need me up there!”  
“You should've thought about that before you died.” 

Killua rolled his eyes and groaned at the spectacle. They stood a fair distance back, away from the man wildly gesticulating while he shouted. 

“Shall I remove the nuisance, master Killua?” Canary asked.   
“Nah, I got it.” He cleared his throat, “hey, ‘scuse me, pops. They aren't gonna let you through.”   
“What did you just say call me?” The man whipped around. “Fuck off kid, mind your own business.”   
“This is my business, you're in the way.” Killua scoffed, “some of us have places we need to go.”   
“Oh, because you're so special, right? I have people waiting for me on Earth, I need to get back now.”  
“Yeah, so do I buddy.” He jerked his head towards Gon, “so does he. Difference is-“   
“Come with us,” Gon offered. 

“What?” Both Killua and the man exclaimed at the same time.

“Yeah, come with me and Killua,” Gon repeated. “We all want the same thing, so why fight about it?”  
“Can you do that?” The man whipped back around to face the guard. “Can he do that?”   
“I don't who this kid thinks he is,” the guard declared haughtily, “but-“   
“Gon Freecs,” Canary interrupted, “son of Ging Freecs. And obviously you recognize a Zoldyck.” 

The guards skin was already gray, but now it acquired a new sort of pallor. His mouth hung agape, his eyes wide in shock. While the demon recomposed himself, Killua grabbed Gon’s arm, yanking him to the side. 

“What are you thinking?” He whispered angrily, “we don't know anything about this guy. We don't even know his name.”   
“All we have to do is ask. Besides, I’m sure he's fine.”   
“You don't know how things work around here Gon. _Trust_ doesn't exist, not between people you just met.”   
“You're not really supposed to trust strangers on Earth either,” Gon pointed out. “I have a good sense for this sorta thing. You've been trusting me to be who I say I am, let me trust him.” 

“My name’s Leorio, and you know I can hear you guys, right?”   
“Good for you, Leorio,” Killua replied, sarcastically. “It's rude to listen to other people's conversations.”  
“It's rude to talk about people in front of them, you little brat.” 

“Ahem,” Amane coughed pointedly, “if everyone’s done, we can leave now.” She held up the five paper passes in her hand. She passed one to Leorio, but retained the rest. 

Leorio stuffed it in his pocket, glaring at the door guard when he walked past. The demon kept his view on the ground, embarrassed enough for one day. Killua and Gon walked past without a glance, and the butlers fell into line behind them. 

The archway opened into a narrow hallway, elevator doors at the end. The walls, ceiling, and floor were gray as the exterior. Strips of light lined the walls, glowing with gently shifting colors. They cast malformed shadows, seemingly moving of their own volition.   
Leorio pressed the elevator button, stepping back in surprise when the doors open instantaneously. He paused in the doorway, still as a statue. 

“Damn,” he whistled low, “now _this_ is some first class shit. Talk about extravagance.”   
“Keep it moving.” Killua prodded his back. “We actually have to get in to leave.”   
“Yeah, yeah, squirt. I'm going, relax.” He took several hesitant steps inside. “This elevator is worth more than my apartment.” 

With Leorio out of the way, Gon finally got a clear look inside. The room was huge, brilliant gold decals decorating every pearly white wall. A plush sapphire carpet covered the floor, flecks of gold speckling that as well. A fire place danced with rainbow flames at the far wall, and a twinkling glass chandelier dominated the ceiling space.   
Bookshelves were built into the walls, volume after volume stacked high as the ceiling. A low table occupied the center of the room, neatly polished. Several velvety arm chairs surrounded it, a couch of the same material pushed into the back corner. 

Gon entered the room, speechless in awe of the grandeur. Killua didn't so much as blink, sitting heavily in one of the chairs. He threw his legs over one arm rest, leaning back against the other one.   
Canary and Amane shuffled past Gon, the doors closing smoothly behind them. Leorio ran his hands over the books spines, trying to figure out the lack of dust. 

Amane took all four passes in hand and ripped them simultaneously, a cloud of dust billowing out. “Kukuroo mountain,” she coughed into her arm. A whirring started beneath their feet, the mechanisms springing to life. “Leorio, announce your destination, please.”   
“Right,” he hurried to pull the crumpled paper from his jacket pocket. He ripped it in half, recoiling from the breezy particles. “Yorknew.” 

The whirring noise picked up, a loud hum resonating under them. The fire shifted as though wind were blowing it, but that was the only indication of movement.

“So, Leorio,” Gon called out, “what kind of business do you run?”   
“Huh?” He looked back, “I don't own a business.”   
“But you told the guard you did. Isn't that why you need to get to Earth?”   
“Oh… well, that- see,” he tripped through his words, “I was lying. They wouldn't let me up if they knew the real reason.”   
“Pfh,” Killua snorted, “they weren't gonna let you up anyways. You might as well have told the truth.”   
“The reason’s personal, that's all that matters. Someone's depending on me to not fuck him over, I need insurance you’re not gonna tell.”   
“I'm going to Earth to find my dad, and Killua’s gonna help me after he visits his sister.” Gon pulled out the seat next to Killua, sitting with his legs tucked underneath him. “Now will you tell us?”   
“That…” he sighed, “I guess. This has to stay between us.” Leorio joined them at the table, sitting across from them both. “I mean it, no one can know.”   
“My last name practically means secrets, it's what I do best,” Killua said.  
“I don't know anyone to tell.”   
“Eh,” he shrugged, “good enough. I've been helping this human kid out for a couple years now. He's an-“ Leorio gestured as though he were taking a swig from a cup- “you know.”   
“Alcoholic?”   
“No,” Killua laughed, short and barking, “Gon, the guy drinks demon blood.”   
“Yeah, anyways,” Leorio flushed, a tinge of shame coloring his cheeks. “This guys has a bone to pick with Chrollo Lucilfer and his cronies. We-“   
“Are you stupid?” Killua stared at him, incredulous. “You, _you_ , and some human guy are trying to take on the spiders? How many times have you died now?”   
“This was the first time,” he shot back. “It wasn't even by a spider, I just got stabbed a little bit.”   
“I don't get it,” Gon looked back and forth between them. “Who are the spiders?”   
“They're a group of demons that all came out of the ninth circle,” Killua explained. “There's thirteen of them, including the boss; that would be Chrollo. They're crazy strong, my dad forbade any of us from getting involved with them.”   
“And you're trying to fight them?” He asked. “That sounds really dangerous, we should probably stay in touch in case you die again.”   
“In case I die _again_ ,” Leorio spluttered. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. You mean a phone number, right?”   
“Yeah! Here, let me-“ Gon put his hand into his jacket pocket, grasping a flat mess of wires and metal- “oh.” He pulled out the now pancake, grinning sheepishly. “Whoops.” 

“Mister Freecs,” Amane stepped forward, “I can fix that, if you'd like.” She presented her hand, palm outstretched.   
“Sure,” he placed in her hand, “thanks.” 

A warm light radiated from her palm, lifting the phone about an inch in the air. It swayed back and forth, every piece coming apart and straightening themselves. In an instant it stuck back together, the pieces snapping together like magnets. The whole process took no more than ten seconds, and she handed it back to him, good as new.

“Woah,” he examined the pristine device. “How did you do that?”   
“It’s very basic restoration magic, nothing special.”  
“Alright, Leorio,” Gon turned the phone on, “phone number.” 

They exchanged phone numbers, and as Gon put the last digit in the elevator doors opened with a loud ding. Killua looked up, popping out of his seat.

“This is our stop, Gon. Come on.”   
“Bye, Leorio,” He was quick to follow, waving frantically behind him at the man still seated. “I’ll talk to you soon!”   
“Bye guys,” he gave a single salute-esque wave, “good luck.”   
“Good luck to you too, pops.” Killua stood outside in the grass, cheeky smile prominent on his face. “You're gonna need it.”   
“Why you-“ 

The elevator doors shut, the whole thing blinking out of existence. It was just the four of them now, standing outside yet another massive gate. Off to the side was a small booth, an elderly man was seated within. 

“I’m afraid this is as far as you may accompany master Killua.” Canary stopped Gon, “you can speak with Zebro if you like, but you'll have to wait here.”   
“I won't be too long,” Killua reassured him. “They only give me an hour, anyways. I’ll be back here in two, tops.”   
“Take your time!” He responded cheerily. “I couldn’t leave if I wanted to. I don't know where we are.” 

Killua laughed and turned away, walking to the massive gates with Amane and Canary on either side. A light shove opened four massive stone doors, and he cast one last look over his shoulder to smile at Gon before they swung shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I just got stabbed a little bit." -Leorio, king of under exaggeration


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua gets to spend some quality time with his sister, and Gon puts some pieces together about his past.

He walked along the familiar dirt path, well kept but rarely trodden. Canary and Amane remained silent, although both seemed to relax away from the presence of Gon. The sound of heavy breathing alerted them all to Mike’s presence, but the hell hound would stay far from them. 

“I guess I should've asked this earlier, but,” Killua said, “who is Ging Freecs?”  
“Tut tut, master Killua,” Canary chided teasingly. “Your mother would be disappointed in you. She tries awfully hard to teach you of politics.”  
“Yeah, sure.” He scoffed, “she makes Illumi try for her.”  
Canary hummed her agreement.  
“If you've forgotten,” Amane offered, “Ging Freecs is a Zodiac. The boar demon.”  
“Oh, damn,” Killua whistled low. “No wonder that guard went into shock. I wouldn't wanna piss him off either.”  
“Exactly,” Amane agreed. “It does call into question, however, what has Ging Freecs been doing on Earth that's more important than his station? Than his son?”  
“Eh,” he shrugged, “who cares?”  
“The eleven other Zodiacs,” Canary remarked. “Issac Netero, if he still has his wits about him.”  
“The man’s had a screw loose for centuries.” Amane grimaced, “I’m surprised everyday that he doesn't back out and foist everything on Pariston.”  
“Consider us blessed. Or are you suggesting you _wan_ t to live under Pariston Hill?” All three of them shuddered at the prospect.

Killua counted the rocks as they walked past, as he'd done every time he'd come to visit. The concept still confused him, nothing in Hell was so permanent. These rocks were the same rocks as last time; the same rocks as every time. He couldn't even guarantee the same people would be in his house back under.  
Shortly, a second set of gates were in front of them, not half so imposing as the last. 15 feet tall and wrought iron, these were the sort of gates one expected in front of a large manor. The twisting designs were delicate, belying their real role as prison bars.  
There was no lock on the gates, and they swung open with a light push. The movement disturbed the illusory magic, ripples of light hinting at the facade. 

“Master Killua, before you go,” Canary stopped him, “just know that me and Amane will be… around, should you need us.”  
“Yeah, yeah, of course. If anyone asks, I wanted you guys to stay with me the whole time,” Killua smiled mischievously, “for security purposes.”  
“Absolutely,” Canary returned his devilish grin, “nothing but the best for you. We’ll be in Los Angeles,” she leaned closer, stage whispering behind her hand, “can you believe Amane’s never been?”  
“With the short leash my mom keeps you guys on? I’m surprised you're ever more than 10 feet away from me.”  
“Yes, well- it’s not,” Amane stammered indignantly, before sighing. “My grandmother- I mean- Tsubone, is on duty. Stay safe, master Killua, wherever you and Mr. Freecs decide to go.”  
“Compared to home? Everywhere is safe for me,” he scoffed. After a moment of thought, he added, “but thanks for looking out for me, I’ll try.”  
“That’s all we ask,” Canary replied. 

They stood there, still vigilant, until the moment Killua stepped through the final barrier. In the last moments, Canary slipped Amane’s hand into hers, and Killua smiled to himself. Relationships between butlers were strictly forbidden, but they were two of the finest butlers the Zoldycks had; they were certainly Killua’s favorites. So long as they kept it professional on the clock his mother had always turned a blind eye. (Besides, it’s not like they were gonna have kids.)

The sudden warp left the forested grounds far behind him, transporting him to a dark, clammy, concrete compound. According to his oldest brother, this was located somewhere within the mountain itself. There were nine doors standing in between him and his sister, every one remotely monitored by his brother, Milluki, back in Hell.  
He could hear the chain of heavy mechanisms moving, and knew the doors were unlocking. He pushed the first heavy steel door open, cold metal pressing against his palm. The reinforced steel would keep human intruders out, the inscribed incantations doing the same for demons. He opened them all one by one, making his way through the long hall.  
At last he reached the ninth door, although this one was personally guarded by a demon. Tsubone was a tall, elderly woman with a no nonsense demeanor; she’d seen it all in the several millennia she’d been alive. She was nearly as old as his grandfather, and that fact alone scared Killua.

“Master Killua,” she bowed, ever the professional, “your sister is waiting for you inside.”  
“Thanks, Tsubone.” He shuffled past her awkwardly, feeling her eyes like a physical weight on his skin. Whatever her judgements, he hoped they were positive.

The door rose slowly, but smoothly. The bright light from within flooded the hallway so harshly it forced him to squint. A plush carpet covered the expanse of the small room. It’s walls were cheery yellows, pinks, and greens. Stuffed animals and various toys littered the ground, mingling with crayons and half finished pictures.  
A little girl sat in the middle of the fray, back turned to he door, humming to herself with markers in hand. The room had been protected from all sorts of damages, both external and internal, and was consequently sound proof. Killua considered trying to creep up and surprise her, but last time he’d done that she’d nearly set him on fire, (by accident, of course) and his visit had been cut short. Instead he crossed the threshold and coughed lightly, drawing her attention immediately.  
The moment she caught sight of him her face lit up, a massive smile spread from cheek to cheek. 

“Killua!” She popped to her feet, running over to him and throwing her arms around him. “I missed you!”  
He staggered back with the force of her embrace. His back hit the wall and he laughed as he hugged her back.  
“Hey, Alluka,” he patted her on the head, “I missed you too.”

~~~~

Gon looked about himself, checking out the trees populating the heavily forested land around him. He’d never seen these kind of plants, but then again, Whale Island wasn’t exactly known for its diverse plant life. The brief stint he’d spent in an apartment in the city hadn’t helped him much either.  
It was so reassuring to hear the thrum of life all around him, vibrant even from some distance. Being in Hell had felt like a cold, slimy, sheen was covering him, distorting his senses and sticking him to the ground. Being in nature was literally a breath of fresh air. The only downside was the ominous presence of something… _large_ , on the other side of the gates.

As he scanned his surroundings he recalled what Canary had said to him. He could talk to someone named Zebro, who could really only be the doorman in the booth. He could explore just outside the grounds, which, while tempting, wouldn’t answer his questions about the shady thing lurking past the wall.  
Mind long since made up, he approached the booth. The doorman looked up, a small, polite, smile gracing his lips. He opened the door, sticking his head out the side. 

“Hello, I’m Gon,” he introduced himself, “you’re Zebro, right?”  
“Yes indeed, that would be me. I hope it isn’t to forward of me to ask why master Killua brought you here?”  
“He’s going to visit his sister before we look for my dad.”  
“Your dad?” Zebro tilted his head, confused. “Is this a contract?”  
“Contract?” It was Gon’s turn to be confused now. “What do you mean? We’re just friends.”  
“Oh,” Zebro’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Master Killua’s never brought a friend with him before. I didn’t think he knew any kids his age,” Zebro stepped fully outside the booth, “but it’s very nice to meet you.”  
“Thanks! It’s nice to meet you, too, but what did you mean about a contract?”  
“Killua’s family- don’t you know? They’re assassins.”  
“Really? That’s so cool,” Gon exclaimed. “But we aren’t trying to kill my dad, I think. I just need to find him.”  
“Well, you’re more than welcome to wait here with me until master Killua is done. There’s not much to see, but I do have some tea.”  
“Thanks for the offer, but I actually just had a couple questions for you. Like, what’s that thing on the other side of the gate?”  
“Do you mean Mike? He’s just a hell hound.”  
“A hell hound? Those are real?”  
“Mhm, hell beasts come in all shapes and sizes, Mike just happens to be a dog. If you’ve been on Earth long enough you’ve probably encountered a few, they’re drawn to demons.”  
“Y’know, that you mention it-“ Gon drifted off in thought- “I once got attacked by this… fox-bear thing. I ended up raising one of it’s cubs, too! And then there was this gigantic fish in the lake, no one else even thought it was real! Oh, and I thought there was something weird about the dumpsters outside my apartment once, but it was just some really big rats. Like, _really_ big rats. Were those hell beasts?”  
“The first two?” Zebro nodded, “yes, but rats are just like that.” 

Growing up in nature he'd seen dozens of plants and animals he'd never been able to name. Even later, scouring nature books and internet resources, he came up blank time after time. Maybe that was why Mito had been so instant he go to school in a city somewhere. It wasn't just strange animals he'd run into either. Gon chewed on his cheek, remembering the man who had saved him from the fox-bear. He’d introduced himself first as Kite, and then as a friend of Ging's. Which meant he was a demon too, right? Probably. He still the ring of his father’s Kite had given him, suspended on a necklace tucked under his shirt. Considering it more carefully, it definitely bore mentioning to Killua.  
He stared blankly at the stone gates, trying to imagine what Mike could look like. What did Killua’s sister look like? He stood there in the dusty clearing, letting his imagination wander while he awaited his friend.

~~~~

“How’s the electricity thing going?” Killua asked, “still shocking yourself?”  
“No,” she huffed, “that only happened once, anyways. You’re the one who accidentally struck yourself with so much lightening it killed you.”  
“Alright, alright,” he laughed, “you’re right. Any new powers I should know of?”  
“Hm,” Alluka pursed her lips, “no, I don’t think- wait!” She exclaimed, “I can’t drop things.”  
“You can’t… what? What does that mean?”  
“Watch,” she picked up a stuffed bear from the ground, holding it high in the air. She dangled it from one arm for a moment, before releasing it. It stayed perfectly still, suspended midair as if by invisible strings, until she tapped it lightly on the back. It began to float aimlessly through space, defying gravity until it bumped into a wall and fell lamely to the ground.  
“Neat. Reminds me of how you used to float me around when we were little kids.”  
“I could probably still do that,” she offered. “It wasn’t that hard.”  
“Nah, that’s okay. Conserve your energy for making teddy bears fly.”  
“There isn’t much else to do around here,” she gestured lamely behind her, “at least it’s calmer than home. Speaking of which, how are they?”  
“Oh… you know, they’re, uh, them. Mom’s still… like that. I haven’t seen dad or grandpa in a couple years. I haven’t been home much lately. Milluki’s alive, probably. I’m sure Kalluto’s fine, but I don’t see him very much anymore either, what with the not being home. He was up here with Illumi last time I checked. Didn’t they come by?” She shook her head.  
“Illumi was here not too long ago, but Kalluto wasn’t with him.”  
“Huh,” Killua frowned, “wonder why.”  
“I don’t really think about it,” she shrugged. “But I can walk around on my hands now! You wanna see?”  
“Yeah, of course.” He sat cross legged on the floor, smiling warmly as she teetered unsteadily on her palms. “You’re doing great, Alluka. Be careful you don’t fall on something.”  
“Don’t worry,” she assured him, “I can’t fall.”  
“Don’t tell me you’ll start floating too?”  
“Not exactly.” She leaned back, tipping precariously. A pile of crayons rolled away as the carpet rose up to meet her legs, pushing them back forward so they landed squarely on the ground. It settled back down with a _poof_ , and she stood in front of Killua proudly. “See?”  
“Nice job, but jeez,” he winced, remembering injuries past, “I wish I could’ve done that; it would’ve saved my tailbone a lot of grief. Wouldn’t have stopped one of Illumi’s monologues, though.”  
Alluka giggled, “I bet I could beat you in a handstand contest now.”  
“Oh yeah? Try me,” he bent down, pushing his feet into the air, “I’m not afraid of a little reality defying magic.” 

“Master Killua.” He immediately dropped down, head snapping towards the stern voice addressing him from the doorway. Tsubone stood there, glowering down at him. “I remind you not to encourage Alluka to use any ‘reality defying’ magic. The point of her being here is to learn to control these powers.”  
“Right,” he swallowed harshly, “sure thing, Tsubone.”  
“Thank you,” she directed her attention to Alluka, and her expression softened somewhat. “Your handstands really are coming along, dear. Perhaps you’ll be able to balance on one hand soon.”  
“Thanks, Tsubone!” Alluka smiled cheerfully at the old butler. She waved as the old woman turned back around, letting the door shut behind her.

“I always forget this place is soundproofed,” Killua groaned, “gives me a heart attack when she does that.”  
“What’s the point of all that training if you get taken out by a butler?” She teased.  
“I could be the strongest assassin on Earth, I think I’d still be afraid of Tsubone.”  
“She isn’t that bad.”  
“To you,” he laughed, “but I don’t think anyone could be mean to you. Besides our family, but who needs them.”  
“They aren’t so bad, I think. Is it weird to say I miss everyone?”  
“Extremely,” he deadpanned. “Trust me, the minute you have to see them every day, you’ll wish you were anywhere else.”  
“I’m lucky I’ve got you then.”  
“Of course, Alluka. One day you won’t have to worry about any of this nonsense. I promise,” he smiled softly, though a nagging regret clung to his words.  
“I can’t wait, Killua! You wanna play hangman?”  
“Sure,” he shook off his blues, “you can go first.” 

She grabbed a pencil off the ground and hovered over a blank piece of paper, hard at thought. The expression on her face reminded him of Gon, that same careful concentration. 

“Wait, Alluka. Before I forget, do you remember that locater spell? The one dad taught me that I showed you a few years ago?”  
“Hm? Yeah, the one that needs the blood and stuff?”  
“Most spells need blood,” he pointed out, “we didn’t get that reputation for nothing, but yes, that one. Do you remember what kind of wood the last component was? Because I, eh, forgot, and it’s kind of important.”  
“Uh, oak, I think? Why?”  
“That sounds right,” he commented absentmindedly. “I promised a friend I’d help him his dad, nothing big.”  
“Huh,” she returned her attention to the page in front of her, “that’s cool. Tell me how it goes next time.”  
“Honestly? I’m not sure we’re gonna find anything, but I’ll let you know.”  
“Aw, don’t be so pessimistic. I’m sure- Oh! I have the perfect word.” She underlined seven blank spaces. “You’re never gonna guess it.”  
“Don’t be so sure, I have many talents.”  
“One of them’s losing at hangman.”  
“Hey,” he said indignantly, “you don’t know that. I _could_ win.”  
“First time for everything.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua attempt to gather ingredients for a spell to find Ging, but the plan goes awry from the very beginning.

Killua pushed open the immense stone gates, grinning broadly the moment he caught sight of Gon. The other boy waved excitedly, beaming as well.

“How was your sister?”  
“As good as she can be. Hope you didn’t get too bored.”  
“Nope, Zebro was telling me about hell beasts.”  
“Oh, Mike?” Killua gestured over his shoulder to the now shut gates, “yeah, pretty creepy, right? I keep forgetting you don’t know about these things, I would’ve warned you.”   
“It’s alright, it made me think about some stuff.”  
“Stuff?” Killua quirked an eyebrow, “what kind of stuff?”  
“Stuff about home and my dad and- well, stuff.”   
“It’s the right thing to be thinking about, I guess. We have some spell ingredients to find, and most of them have to come from him.”   
“We’re using a spell to find my dad?”  
“Mhm. It’s a really simple spell, so it only has four parts. We need his blood,” he began to list items off on his fingers, “something that he owned, something with his handwriting, and a scrap of enchanted oak. Don’t worry about finding that last thing, I know where we can buy it.”   
“Uh,” Gon wracked his brain, “I have a ring he used to own right here.” He pulled the sliver chain out from under his shirt, “and I should still have a note he wrote me stashed under my pillow back on Whale Island, but I don’t know about that first thing. Seems kind of weird for my aunt to keep something bloody.”  
“No, dummy,” Killua rolled his eyes, “you are his blood. Yours will work just as well.”   
“Great,” Gon exclaimed cheerfully, “then we’re already almost done, right? We just have to buy your oak-thingy and then catch a ship to Whale Island.”   
“Yeah, sort of,” he sucked in a breath through his teeth, “about that. It’s a _little_ more complicated-“ 

The better part of a half hour was spent trying to explain the intricacies of two person manifestation to Gon, or, in other words, Killua trying to move both of them. Theoretically, was it possible? Yes. Should he attempt it? No. Would it go disastrously wrong? Probably not. Would it be exhausting and go mostly wrong? Probably.

“So… what you’re saying is,” Gon tried to recap, “it’s gonna take awhile?”   
“Pretty much. We should do as little as possible, so if we get close enough that walking will only take a couple days, we’re gonna have to.”  
“That’s not so bad. We should definitely take a real boat to Whale Island though.”  
“Why? We don’t have money to pay fare.”  
“It’s a small island, Killua.”  
“And?”   
“It’s surrounded by the ocean, Killua. What’s the chances we end up swimming for miles in open water?”   
“Right, I was thinking about that,” he muttered, averting his gaze. “I hope you have a way to get human money, then.”  
“I have cash in my wallet,” he patted a pocket on his jacket, “and a bank account with my savings, so I think we’re good.”  
“That takes care of that then,” Killua cracked his knuckles, “you ready?”   
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Gon affirmed. 

He took a deep breath, placing his hands on Gon’s shoulders. Killua closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, concentrating intently. A lavender aura began to seep from his hands, gaining opacity with every passing second. It became a dense fog, impossible to see through, and then all of a sudden they were landing in a heap on some pavement.  
Wherever they’d landed, it was pitch black night, not a star visible in the sky. Underneath them was asphalt, carefully marked with yellow lines every few feet. Gon looked around disoriented, catching sight of a flickering neon sign behind them. 

“They sell magic wood at 7/11?”   
“No, I just screwed up, like I told you I would. Come on,” Killua stood, brushing dirt off his pants, “let’s go figure out where we landed. I need to know how close I was.”

Gon followed behind him, crossing the dimly lit parking lot into the glaring florescent shine of the convenience store. Killua walked up to the single, bleary eyed cashier, earning a simple, uninterested glance. 

“Hey, dude, what country are we in?”  
“America.”  
“Hm,” he hummed approvingly, “state?”   
“Washington.”   
“D.C.?” He asked hopefully.  
“No.”  
“Of course it isn’t,” Killua swore under his breath. He turned around and left as swiftly as he’d entered. Gon jogged a little to keep up with Killua’s brisk pace. 

“How far away are we?”   
“Right country, wrong coast.”  
“That’s not so bad then, right?”  
“Yeah, Gon,” he stopped abruptly, “I was only 2,000 miles off, no biggie.”   
“Damn,” he whistled low, “that’s pretty far. Do you need a second before-“   
“No,” he shook his head, “I’m fine.”

He placed his hands on Gon again, repeating the same process as before. It took a few seconds longer this time. Their landing was as unceremonious as the first, but this ground was slick and muddy. Killua put his hand behind himself to push himself up and grimaced when it sank into the deep mud.  
They had landed at the side of a dirt road, drowned with heavy rainfall. Mosquitos and other bugs flew about in the warm night air, avoiding the disturbance caused by the pair with a wide berth. 

“Where are we-“   
“Wrong and gross,” Killua interrupted his question, “it doesn’t matter where.” 

Neither bothered to stand, Killua immediately beginning to warp them once more. This time was even slower than the last, and a light sheen of sweat had begun to form on his forehead. With some effort, they disappeared once more. 

They dropped down, knee deep in a shallow pond. It soaked their clothing, but removed a large portion of the mud as well. Fish darted away from their intrusion and a flock of nearby birds scattered as well. A girl sitting by the water’s edge froze, mouth agape in comic surprise. Her eyes were wide and the ability to even whisper had deserted her.

“Hey,” Gon called to her, “Miss? Where are we?”   
“W-w-what?” She stuttered.   
“Where are we,” Killua reiterated, “like: state, city, country?”  
“Saskatoon,” she answered timidly.  
“Saskatchewan?!” Killua exclaimed in disbelief. He groaned, “god damnit. We’re way too far northwest if we’re in Saskatoon.” 

He grabbed Gon’s arm, breathing much more heavily then when they had began. It was a slow, crawling energy this time, working itself out languidly, like honey dripping out of his pores. Gon considered stopping him, but they were going before he’d decided one way or another.

A strong jolting sensation rocked them both, sending them rolling the minute they materialized in unknown space. The transition hadn’t been as smooth as before, and Killua lay sprawled out on the ground where he’d landed. Gon had smacked down particularly hard, and he had to take a second to let the ringing in his ears dissipate.  
The dark night was just now transitioning into early dawn, but even under the night sky it was swelteringly hot. They were back on the concrete, in the midst of some city, but there were no visible street signs in any direction. Gon stood uneasily, walking over to Killua and dropping back down to his knees. 

“Killua,” he shook his shoulder, “Killua, are you okay?”  
“‘m fine,” he mumbled. Big, blue eyes stared up at Gon, fatigue evident in his listless blinking.   
“This is kind of like how we met,” Gon remarked, “except I’m not the one laid out on my ass this time.”

Killua snorted, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Both of them stilled at the sound of footsteps approaching. Gon looked up just in time to see a man approaching them, confusion written plainly on his face. 

“Is he okay?” The stranger pointed at Killua, “what happened? Did he collapse, or something?”  
“No, he’s fine,” Gon answered. “Where are we?”  
“Where… are you?” The man stared at them curiously, “I think a better question is: where are your parents? Why are you two out so late?”   
“I asked first.”   
“Fine, fine. You’re in San Antonio. Now-“ Killua's eyes shot wide open, and he rolled up to stare directly at the man in disbelief.   
“SOUTH TEXAS? I SENT US TO TEXAS?” He laid back down, sinking against the cool pavement in defeat. “MotherfuckinSanAntonio.”   
“Sent you- Oh, wait, I think I see what’s happened here.” The stranger nodded succinctly, as though he’d figured out a troublesome puzzle. “You guys are demons, right?”   
“Yep,” Gon responded without hesitation.   
“Then it’s very nice to meet you,” the stranger squatted down to their level, sticking his hand out for Gon to shake, “the name’s Wing, third circle. What brings you up?”  
“Gon freecs,” he accepted the proffered hand. “Uh, first circle? I think? I’m new to this,” he laughed, “we’re looking for my dad.”   
“Freecs,” Wing repeated, “like Ging Freecs?”  
“Yeah, that’s him! Do you know him?”  
“Not personally, but I do know _of_ him, if that helps.”  
“Not really,” Gon replied. He turned his interest back to Killua, who was still muttering incoherently to himself about cursed geography. “Me and Killua were supposed to buy some oak-thingy for a spell, but we can’t seem to get to- wherever he was taking us.”  
“If that’s the case, you’re in the right place. There’s an arcane market here, but I wouldn’t recommend going there while your friend’s like this. I own a condo not too far away if you’d like to rest up.”   
“Thanks, that sounds great! Did you hear that, Killua?”   
“’s creepy.”   
“No it’s not, he- actually,” Gon paused, “it is kind of weird.”   
“I realized as it came out of my mouth,” Wing admitted, “but it's not just me, alone. I live there with my ward, Zushi. He’s about your age, maybe a little younger.”  
“What about now, Killua?”  
“’s a little less creepy.”   
“I’m taking that as a yes,” Gon stood up and looked at Wing, “where to?”  
“I can just-“ Wing reached out, laying one hand lightly on Gon’s shoulder, and the other resting on the tip of Killua’s sneaker. In a flash, much quicker than any of Killua’s attempts, they were in a small sitting room.

A table was in front of them, and seated there was a young boy, sipping a can of juice. He startled at their sudden appearance, the can launching from his hands.

“Mr. Wing!” The boy jumped to his feet, “who are these people?”  
“A couple kids looking for the arcane market who need somewhere to stay for a night or two. Zushi, why are you up so early?”   
“I wanted to finish my juice,” he turned back to the sticky mess now covering the wood floor, “I left it open last night.”  
“Oh… sorry Zushi.” Wing looked abashed at the mess, “I can buy some more in a couple days. Now, uh, Gon,” he returned his attention to the two kids, “there’s a couch and a recliner in the living room, which is to your left. I’ll get you guys some blankets.”

Gon nodded, and waited for Killua to lift himself back to his feet. Once the other boy was standing again, they walked into the warm living room, watched by Zushi’s curious eyes. Wing walked upstairs, ostensibly to retrieve blankets, and Killua curled into a ball on the couch. Gon perched on the edge of the soft recliner, hand reaching under his shirt to feel the ring resting against his skin. He hesitated to lay down, conscious of his dirty clothes. The pond water had removed the worst of the mud, and the heat had dried the water, but he was still caked in a layer of dust.  
Wing returned shortly with the promised blankets, passing one to Gon, and draping one over Killua’s sleeping form. He left a couple extra on a chair in the corner, not seeming to notice or mind the boys' filthy state, and then began to help Zushi clean the spilled juice. Gon laid back, staying awake and listening until Wing and Zushi had finished and retired upstairs. He drifted off slowly, face turned towards a far window, and his last wakeful moment was greeted with the kiss of the rising sun over the horizon, peeking through a gap in the curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I've been to five Canadian cities, and one of them is Saskatoon. Also, I think if demons were real, 7/11 probably would sell enchanted items.


End file.
